


Majesty

by Nabielka



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Silver Chair, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: “And thou art Queen of Narnia too, I doubt not, pretty one,” said the Witch.Jill wasn’t, but Susan is.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



“And thou art Queen of Narnia too, I doubt not, pretty one,” said the Witch in that same coaxing, half-mocking tone. 

It was the tone that did it, washing over Susan like a shiver. She had heard it more often from male throats, from ambassadors and aspiring suitors, but could not mistake it even in the Witch’s ringing voice: covetous and condescending. 

All at once she remembered: the weight on her head, the strain in her muscles, the blood on her hands. 

“Yes,” said she and, standing too close for her bow, drove her dagger deep into the Witch’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> First line taken from SC, chapter 12.


End file.
